Lion King Human Version
by killerninja123
Summary: I know this must have been a popular theme, but I was just curious. This is like the movie, except no singing, but I will add some of the deleted scenes, but also other stuff to make it more modern, but it does have the same story line. Also, I'll add Kopa, Scar's pride, including Kovu's real dad, which it'll lead up to the second story.
1. The presentation of the prince

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

In the country of the Pridelands, the villagers walk across the plains to see the new prince that was now born. Every villager walks or runs as fast as they can to see their King's son, who will be the future king when his father pass on. Every villager went across rivers, lakes, and ponds just to see the newborn child. No one cares if their clothes get ruin. They just want to see their future leader, who will make everyone so proud. Closer and closer they got, they saw a large rock-like home of the king and his pride. Flying over the land was the King's advisor, who always wear a flying squirrel-like clothing that makes him fly all over the Pridelands to see if anything goes wrong. The advisor's name is Zazu. One the tip of the rock-like palace is the King himself, Mufasa. The King was wearing a golden robe. He has golden-brown skin, red-brown hair, and red-yellow eyes. Zazu lands in front of the king and bows to him. The king looked at him and smiles at him with a nod. The villagers, then back away, to make room for the King's friend, Rafiki, who was a monk-like person, who carries a stick and has a white long beard. Mufasa smiled happily, seeing his old friend. As Rafiki got to the the tip of the palace, he and Mufasa embrace into a hug. Then they stop hugging nd turn their heads, seeing Sarabi in her bed, holding a newborn child. The other women and men, including children in the pride were smiling happily, staring at the newborn child.

The king or monk walks over to the queen. Mufasa hugs his wife, being proud his son is finally born into the new world. Sarabi wipes the child's forhead with the bundles, covering him. There, Rafiki can see blonde hair on the child, but instead, he just smiled, knowing the blonde hair will change into red-brown when the child grows up, since Mufasa once had blonde hair as an infant. The child turned around, having the same skin as Mufasa, but has Sarabi's amber eyes. The child notices Rafiki behind him. Rafikir bends down, shaking his stick that has a few brown balls. The balls shook like a rattle snake. The child tried to grab one of the balls, but Rafikir took it away before he can touch it. Then Rafiki rips off a sour squash that he got from his tree. He drips his thumb inside of the fruit and smears it across of the child's forehead. Then he takes light beige dirt and pours it on the child's head. The infant sneezes as one of the dusk got into his nose. Mufasa puts his head against Sarabi's seeing how adorable his son looks.

Rafiki carries the child into his arms. Mufasa and Sarabi watches, Rafikir, taking the child to show everyone the new prince. Then, when Rafiki gets to the tip of the rock. He holds out the child. Everyone cheered and whistle as they see the new prince. Everyone clap, tearfully, knowing he'll be king one day and will make everyone proud of him. The child looks down, seeing everyone cheering with happiness, not knowing why they're happy about.

The cheering continues as the morning goes on, by the new coming of the prince.

Mufasa and Sarabi gaze at their new child. All of the villagers bowed for the prince. Mufasa gazes at the people who came to see his son, the crowned prince. His frown hardens as he sees someone missing. The only person who wasn't there.

His brother.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Sorry, for the chapter being so short, but I promise you the next chapter is longer. **


	2. Scar

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

On the other side of the palace of Pride Rock, there is an another pride, which was ruled by Taka, or always known as Scar, hence he changed his name ever since the Rhino attack him. Unlike the other villagers in the Pride Lands, Scar distaste his brother ever since his father wanted Mufasa to be king instead of him. He hated how his father never loved him, but only his perfect brother, even his mother agreed Mufasa should be king instead of him. In his pride, the worshippers are very different from Mufasa's pride. Scar's pride has grey-pale or dark or tan skin. They also have either brown, green, red, blue, or brown eyes. All of Scar's pride, believes that he should be king instead of Mufasa, but there are a few people who believe Mufasa is a perfect king than Scar will be, but they don't want to say that out loud so they just keep quiet.

Inside the palace, was Scar. Scar has long silky black hair, dark skin, and pale green eyes. He was wearing a mixture of light and dark brown robes. He was having his annual lunch, which the lionesses are hunting, including his mate lovely Zira. Scar and Zira don't have any children together, because Zira can't produce any offspring at all, which makes Scar angry. He want's a child or little Scar's as he calls it, to talk about how stupid Mufasa is and that he wants them to be king instead of his brother and nephew. The only thing Scar has thought the entire time is being king and his friend, Karayan. Karayan just gotten married and on his honeymoon with his wife. Scar forced Karayan to give him an oath, stating that when Karayan's last son is born, he will hand chosen him as his heir. Scar just cares about having an heir who will have a mind like him.. Scar twist his fork around, getting the pasta. Then he lifts up the fork up into the air, having a strain of noodle hanging from the fork.

"Life is not fair isn't it?" Scar said. "Even I will one day will never be king." Then at the edge of his plate is a fly. Quickly Scar pounds the fly onto his surrounded noodle fork. The fly is now stuck to the fork, cannot get out. "And you... shall never see the light of another day. Hmm-hmm-hmm, adieu."

"Did you mother ever told you not to play with your food?" asked a familiar, but annoying voice.

Scar sighs and turns around, seeing Zazu in his stupid flying squirrel jumpsuit. "What do you want?" Scar asked with boredom.

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way." Zazu explains. "So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.

Then the fly on Scar's fork flies away. Scar rolls his eyes. "Oh, now look, Zazu, you made me lose my lunch."

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia..." Zazu says.

Scar chuckles evilly. "Oooh... I quiver with fear..."

Zazu gulps nervously, backing away slowly. "Now Scar don't look at me that way!"

Suddenly, Scar pounces on Zazu, having a knife on his hands. Drools of saliva drips from his mouth and onto Zazu. The advisor of Mufasa shivers, feeling the spit on him, which it disgusted him that Mufasa has a brother like Scar.

"HELP!" Zazu cries with fright.

"Scar." says a very commanding and powerful voice.

Scar looks up, seeing his brother inside his home. "Huh?"

"Let him go." Mufasa orders.

"Impeccable timing, Your Majesty!" Zazu says with a weak smile.

Lazily, Scar let's go of Zazu, which the advisor was all covered with Scar's drool. Zazu wipes the drool on Scar's carpet, which he hopes Mufasa's brother doesn't mind. Zazu gets up from the floor, walking over to Mufasa's side, muttering how he never liked Scar since the day he was born, even when Mufasa was chosen to be the next king after their father passed.

_"_Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Scar says.

"technically, you're not a commoner, since you hence, you have a palace," Zazu points out, which Scar doesn't pays any attention to him.

Mufasa glares at his brother angrily. "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba."

Scar gasps, pretending he never knew. "That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful."

Then Scar scratches his nails onto his scratching post. The scratching noise, makes Zazu's ears clatter like someone just died in a water hole or got stepped on an elephant. The advisor covers his ears, trying to make sure his ears won't go deaf.

"Well it must have slipped my mind." Scar says, looking at his nails.

Zazy scoffs walking towards Scar again. "Well, as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should've been first in line!"

Scar flips up his knife at Zazu. Zazu turned pale when he sees the knife in Scar's long hands. Hurriedly, Zazu goes back to Mufasa, but his time instead of standing next to him, he stood behind him being alsmot afraid of Scar. Scar walks up to Mufasa and Zazu, peering at Zazu with a threaten look on his face.

"Well, I was first in line," Scar says. "until the little hairball was born."

"That hairball is my son and your future king." Mufasa says, glaring at Scar with a death look.

"Oh, I shall have to practice my curtsy.." Scar says sarcastically. Then Scar turns his back on Mufasa, not wanting to hear anymore of his own brother, even his very own nephew too.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" Mufasa shouts at his brother.

"Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on me." Scar sneers

Without warning, Mufasa roars at Scar, running up to him. Scar almost rolls his eyes. He knew throughout his family generation, their family has always inherited the lion's roar. Even the others who are in the pride as well inherited too because they are very much like lions themselves. Sometimes, Scar gets tired of hearing his brother's roars when he gets angry. Even though his roar is very powerful than his, but he still gets annoyed about it.

"Is that a challenge?" Mufasa hisses

_"_Temper, temper." Scar assures him without any emotion by the roar. "I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you."

The truth is, Scar does want to challenge, Mufasa to get the throne and everything else he has. Although, Scar does have some little land and his own pride, but he still wants everything what his brother, Mufasa has.

"Pity! Why not?" Zazu asks, wanting to see Mufasa beating up Scar in the battle.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share but, when it comes to brute strength" Scar explains, giving Mufasa a certain dislike look. Then he walks around Mufasa walking away "... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Zazu sighs. "There's one in every family sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asks.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug." Zazu smirks.

"Zazu!" Mufasa says with surprise as he and his advisor walks away from Scar's home.

"And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him." Zazu says, explaining his Scar throw rug, imagining Scar's beating up by Mufasa.

Then Mufasa laughs with enjoyment, but he knows that he won't hurt his own brother hence, their related and if he does needs to hurt him, then he'll make the that choice in his life when he needs to or not. Besides, why would he hurt his own brother for, anyway?

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

**P.S, Kovu's father was mentioned.**


End file.
